Democratic Order of Planets
The Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) is a major galactic organisation of planetary states in significant areas of the universe who pool their military and political resources while largely retaining their unique culture or societies. It is very similar in both intent and function to Star Trek's United Federation of Planets, though it appears to be far less effective (in both politics and warfare) than its Star Trek counterpart. History During 3001, in "Brannigan, Begin Again" the DOOP had finished a new headquarters space station over the Neutral Planet to replace their antiquated and run-down headquarters in New New Jersey. However, during the opening ceremony, the space station was accidentally destroyed by one of their officers, Zapp Brannigan, and thereafter DOOP reverted to their previous headquarters in New New Jersey. In "The Beast with a Billion Backs", tentacles through the Anomaly appeared in 3008 and the Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) sent a fleet of different members ships led by Zapp Brannigan to counter the threat, however DOOP failed and the tentacles begin to attack everyone in the universe beginning with Decapod 10 and Mars and attaching themselves to everyone Military DOOP has a large military force that polices the space of its member states. Among its assets are a large number of soldiers and a fleet of ships, which are used to defend its members from attack and to defeat their enemies. The military seems to be similar to that of the Earth's United Nations in that it is composed of the militaries of its member planets such as Earth Army, rather than having a single, unified force. In "The Beast with a Billion Backs", Earth seems to be one of the largest contributors in the DOOP military. The flagship of the DOOP, the Nimbus, commanded by 25-Star General Zapp Brannigan, is stationed on Earth, though it often travels to other places in the universe during the course of its duties. Along with this they have some energy rifles that must be crank operated, complete with Jack-in-a-box music. Military operations *Defense of the Octillian system from Killbots: DOOP victory, with heavy casualties. *Defense of Earth from the Omicronian invasion: DOOP defeat. *Operations against Eden 7, culminating in the carpet bombing of that planet: DOOP victory. *War against the Pacifists of the Gandhi Nebula: DOOP victory. *Campaign against the Retiree People of the Assisted Living Nebula: DOOP victory. *War against the Spheron I: DOOP victory *Defense of Earth from the Decapodian invasion: DOOP defeat. *War for Tarantulon 6: DOOP victory. *Battle to retake Earth from the Scammers: DOOP victory. *Campaign against the Anomaly: unclear results. *Operations against the Eco-Feministas: DOOP victory. *Battle agains the Carcarons: ends in the treaty of Table 7 being signed Staff Known Personnel *Glab: President of DOOP. *Zapp Brannigan: 25-Star General, Captain of the Nimbus. *Lieutenant Kif Kroker: First Officer on The Nimbus, Personal Assistant of Zapp Brannigan. *Jellyfish nurse: Nurse *Richard Nixon Temporary Personnel *Hugh Man: A double-agent during the Decapodian invasion. Turned out to be an imposter. *Bender Bending Rodríguez: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *Philip J. Fry I: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *Turanga Leela alias Lee Lemon: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *John A. Zoidberg: Volunteer doctor during the war for Spheron 1. *IHawk: Volunteer doctor during the war for Spheron 1. Quotation Known member worlds *Amazonia *Amphibios 9 *Chapek 9 *Decapod 10 *Earth *Neutral Planet *Nylar IV *Omicron Persei 8 *Trisol *Viga 4 *Wormulon Various DOOP territory taken via military conquests *Eden 7 *Gandhi Nebula *Assisted Living Nebula *Spheron 1 *Tarantulon 6 *The Octillian System Allies *Eternium *Robot Santa (briefly) *Globetrotter Planet Appearances Episodes *"Love's Labours Lost in Space" *"Brannigan, Begin Again" *"War is the H-Word" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Three Hundred Big Boys" *"The Inhuman Torch" Films *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast with a Billion Backs" *"Bender's Game" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Category:Organizations Category:Government Category:Military Category:DOOP